Left Behind
by tempestmind
Summary: Did I make the right choice of leaving? Various One-shots   VariousXOC story, please R&R
1. Chapter 1: Xanxus

**Author's Note**

******Hello everyone!~ It's Sync again and as you see I'm going to try to rewrite all of my stories to be better, and I hope you like the rewritten version of this chapter with Xanxus!~  
><strong>

**Also review me your thoughts and what you think of it!  
><strong>

**Bye bi!~~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"How long has it been when you first took the position as their new Cloud guardian?" Nono asked as he sat down with his so-called daughter-in-law while enjoying some tea and cookies that she baked.<p>

"A good five years," the silver-haired girl, Reiri replied as she smiled reminiscing back to the hectic first day she had that she would never forget.

It has been five years since she joined the Varia, but during the second year when she joined, she fell badly for her boss Xanxus.

She didn't know why at first that her heart was beating fast every time she saw him, but after talking to Lussuria she found out why.

Her and Xanxus shared a pretty similar past being both children in the slums doing anything to survive and respects him that a slum child could hold as much power as another other person wouldn't have.

His loneliness attracts him to her every time when Nono would talk about his son to her, hoping that she would somehow fill the void. But not for the Don, but for Xanxus and Xanxus only.

His rage. His rage was something that she wanted to quell, to be by his side and tell him that she'll always be there for him not out of pity, but for love. To tell him that it's alright for him to be mad, but also important for him to be happy also.

Unknown to Reiri, Xanxus also felt the same way about his new Cloud guardian but never admit it. At first he thought it was a maternal feeling of hers to be acting nice to him.

Like how a mother would treat her child, since he really didn't know the true feelings of being raised by a mother.

She would always scold him about only eating steak when he should be eating veggies and other stuff to maintain his health.

She would massage his shoulders when he was tired of always working on paperwork on his desk.

She would always nag him about throwing stuff at others even if the stupid shark and the fallen prince deserves it.

She would always call him Xanny or Xan-chan to tease him or make him pissed.

But when he heard some rumors about her hanging out with some trash, he knew it wasn't that stupid maternal shit.

He knew the feeling inside himself very well, jealousy was seeping into Xanxus's heart.

Walking into her room, he found her on the bed listening to music and looked up to her boss when she realized he came in.

"What's up Bossu?" she asked. Usually he never came by her room, it was usually the others who came in and told her that Xanxus wanted to see her for missions.

"Who in the hell is the trash that's dating you?" Xanxus demanded as he picked up her chin for her to meet his crimson red eyes.

"Dating?" Reiri rose an eyebrow. "I'm not dating anyone right now."

"The trashes downstairs said that you were dating some guy," Xanxus narrowed his eyes.

"Is it Lussuria?" Reiri looked at him with a deadpanned look.

Xanxus's eyes now widened realizing it really was his sun guardian that talking about all of those rumors.

"Dammit, that fucking trash," Xanxus cursed under his breath and let go of her chin.

'Of course Lussuria would do something like this to rile Xanxus up,' Reiri smiled as Xanxus turned his head to the side to cover the faint red blush that adored upon his scarred tanned cheeks.

Wanting to know where Xanxus's feelings stand, Reiri decided to tease him about it. "So why were you so upset if I was dating another guy Bossu?" she asked innocently.

Xanxus scowled at his Cloud guardian who was looking like an innocent teenager by hugging her large white teddy bear while looking at him with her large doe-like gray eyes.

Deciding that he would claim his cloud for himself, Xanxus pushed Reiri down on her bed.

"Because," Xanxus whispered in her ear, making her shudder. "You're mine, and no other scum is going to take or touch anything that's mine."

Lussuria was the one who first congratulated her seeing how his plan worked magnificently now calling himself a 'matchmaking god.'

Though he was shot by the boss himself, who was still peeved about getting tricked by his Sun guardian.

It has been a good three years ever since Xanxus has basically confessed his love to her, and she wouldn't have wanted any other way.

Though not everything was all fun and good when Reiri was developing morning sickness.

Her eyes widened as she analyzed how her first three days were.

Mood swings, food cravings, throwing up in the morning. And came to the conclusion that she was pregnant.

The best solution she came up to was going to Nono and telling him the news.

Nono understood Reiri's situation and took her to the hospital himself, and both found out by the doctor that she was already one month pregnant. The most surprising thing of the news was that she was carrying twins.

Nono was happy to see that he was actually going to see him being a grandparent to Xanxus's child. He never thought he would ever live to see this, but was very joyful anyways.

Though Reiri was happy that she would be having the love of her life's kids, she was scared of how they could be harmed seeing that both Xanxus and herself were in the mafia, and voiced out her concern to her so-called father-in-law.

Nono understood, and decided that she will be staying at a medium sized cottage that he bought in France where she will be hiding.

Of course she needed someone to help her out during the pregnancy, and decided Basil would be the perfect candidate as her caretaker since Reiri was like an older sister to him and would help out with the situation.

It has been five full months since Reiri left the Varia and her beloved Xanxus as she was entering her sixth month of pregnancy.

The atmosphere in the cottage that her and Basil were living in was nice, quiet and peaceful. Nothing that you can find here than at the Varia.

Every two weeks, Nono has been visiting the pregnant woman to check up on her seeing if she needed anything that he would help her with, and also telling her how Xanxus was holding up.

To put it shortly, Xanxus was blinded with fury, not being able to find his woman and ordered most of his subordinates to keep finding even to this day.

Hearing about that made Reiri's heart hurt, but her mind was set when she really want to safely deliver her children without any risks whatsoever.

"I see that my future grandchildren are coming along nicely," Nono rubbed her swollen tummy with gentleness and care. This time he brought his right hand man Coyote with him.

"We are all excited for thou's children Reiri-nee," Basil smiled.

"I wonder if it'll be cute little girls like you, or a charming boys like my son," Nono mused.

"I hope it'll be both boys," Reiri smiled down at the living beings inside of her. "Strong independent figures like their father, but has my spunkiness and his good looks. Although I can live with them not being as violent as Xan-chan."

"That'll be interesting if they would be," Coyote chuckled.

"Ushishi~" a certain storm guardian's laugh rang as the door to their cottage was kicked down. "We were right to follow Nono here," Belphegor was the one who knocked down the door having Lussuria and Mammon with him.

"What are you three doing here?" Nono demanded as he and Coyote stepped in front of the Cloud guardian protectively.

"Bossu wants Reiri back," Mammon answered.

"Ara ara?" Lussuria looked straight at Reiri's swollen belly. "Kya!~ Our dear Reiri-chan is pregnant?" He rushed up to the woman. "Is the papa Bossu?"

"Y-yeah," Reiri looked down blushing.

"Congratulations Reiri," Mammon landed on her belly, and started to rub it. "It kicked."

"They are very hyperactive babies you know," Reiri smiled.

"Oh my, twins?" Lussuria squealed in delight thinking about all the cute outfits he could have their babies wear, and gushed at the idea.

"Ushishi, I hate to break this happy moment, but are we forgetting what me came here for?" the prince sweat dropped.

"Reiri-chan, you have to come back," Lussuria clasped his hand with hers. "Xanxus has been violent to the point that the Varia only has us guardians left from his wrath!"

"B-But I want the babies to be in a safe environment," she protested. "Why do you think I disappeared? because the mafia is dangerous for them!"

"What if we promise that we won't do violent stuff and help protect your babies Reiri-chan?" Lussuria proposed.

"At this rate, we'll lose a lot of expenses from the funeral and hospital costs," Mammon said. Only he would care about money at this time.

"No," Reiri shook her head. Though she could feel her resolve weakening.

"But Reiri-chan!" Lussuria started to whine. "At this rate we won't be able to withstand Bossu's anger and we will be next!"

"Ushishi, the gay lord is right," Bel nodded. "The prince orders you to come back and calm Bossu."

"I think everything will be resolved if you went back Reiri," Nono agreed with the Varia members.

"If I find one knife thrown," she glanced at Bel. "Or a damn shark waving his sword around, I'm leaving for good."

"Anything to calm Bossu down," Lussuria nodded his head frantically, as did the other two Varia who agreed to her conditions as well.

"Fine," she let out a deep shaky sigh as she slowly got up from her rocking chair.

"Don't worry Reiri-nee," Basil placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Thou will be fine."

"We'll come with you so that Xanxus won't throw a major fit," Nono smiled, glad of her decision of returning to his son.

"Let's go then!~" Lussuria sang.

Leaving the peaceful outskirts of France, they all aboard the private jet and headed back to the Varia headquarters.

"VOI! Did you find her?" Squalo immediately rushed out of the house and walked to the jet with his hair carrying rum and glass shards.

"Yo Squalo," Reiri greeted casually when she was carried by Lussuria coming out of the jet and to the yelling shark.

"VOI! Where in god's hell have you been trash? And why are you pregnant?" he eyed her swollen stomach.

"Squ-chan!" Lussuria tsked him as he set Reiri down carefully. "You should not be yelling at Reiri-chan who is carrying the heirs of Varia!"

"VOI! That's Bossu's child?" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"TRASH!" we all jumped at the harshness of Xanxus's voice.

Reiri managed to create a shield in time to block the rum bottle from shattering on Squalo's head.

His crimson eyes filled with rage looked at me for a minute, and growled out her name. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"T-Taking care of our children," Reiri placed a hand on her stomach.

"WHAT?" he snarled making Reiri jump.

"Xanxus," Nono's voice seemed to calm the beast a bit. "This is one of the reasons why Reiri has left in the first place. Listen to her and of what she has to say."

"I'm talking to her alone," Xanxus grabbed Reiri's wrist and dragged her into their room they once shared.

"Explain yourself," Xanxus ordered when he set himself on the bed.

"I'm six months pregnant with your children Xanxus," she sat down beside him holding his hand in hers. "I wanted to get away from the mafia because I thought it would be dangerous for our children to be here."

"Tch," Xaxnus clicked his tongue as he wrapped his arms around her being careful about the children inside her. "I wouldn't raise our children to be pussies."

"Language," Reiri childed softly. "But Xanxus you have to under-"

"But," he interjected. "I want you and our freaking children to be here at my side where I can see you. Do you doubt that I will let you or the baby to get hurt easily? You fucking wish."

Touched at his little speech, Reiri couldn't help but feel stupid for leaving him in the first place. "I-I was just scared that people may be coming for them."

"I"ll be protecting you and them with my fucking life," he kissed her lips fiercely awakening the sparks that she had missed for what seemed like an eternity for her.

He was right. He's the freaking Varia boss for god's sake, and they also had the protection of the Varia too.

"You better not fucking leaving me again," he commanded after he broke the kiss.

"Hai," she snuggled against the crook of his neck, missing his warmth.

"What are you going to name them?" Xanxus asked.

"I want to name them Elucifer and Helel," she smiled, knowing where everyone's names in the Varia originated from so why not those names?

"They're going to raise some hell when they're gonna be born," Xanxus smirked.


	2. Chapter 2: Tsunayoshi

**Author's Note**

******Hello everyon, it's Sync here. Damn... Almost three thousand words for this one of the newly revised editing of Tsuna's oneshot, I hope you like it cause it took me a bit. **

**Remember, reviews make me happy and tell me what you think of it!~ **

* * *

><p>"He's forgot again huh?" she muttered while looking at the nicely done table that held some of her and her lover's favorite dishes.<p>

Along with that the table was decorated with stainless steel utensils and have the nice white roses in the vase for a final touch.

'I even had my hair done all nice, and wore this black dress that Lussuria help me pick out. But no, he's not here again,' she let out an angry sigh due to her frustrations.

It was not once, but many times this has happened to them. If it was once, she would have forgave him, but that was not the case.

He forgot her birthday, even his own birthday when she wanted to celebrate it, and now their own anniversary.

She was tired of it. She was finally sick and tired of it.

She always tired to make it work by asking if they could have little linch dates, but he always cancels it last minute when she's waiting at the designated place.

She always tries to celebrate the important dates mentioned above, but he never came anyways.

They haven't even touched each other for four months already, not even when he's giving her her missions.

She was even going to tell him the important news that would impact their lives.

She was three and a half months pregnant, but he doesn't know that.

Looking down to the wedding ring upon her finger only to have tears running down her face. It was a beautiful golden wedding ring that have the diamond in shape of a half-heart while her husband had the other half.

Thinking back to the times that they shared, things were so different now.

He used to be such a romantic back then when they dated.

He used to bring her a flower everyday to show her how much he said he loved her, and she still kept every one of them in a vase whether they be wilted or not.

He used to hold her hand tightly, and kiss her for her to hear the four reassuring words he whispers in her ears saying "I'll always protect you."

Despite of knowing each other since middle school when he recruited her as his moon guardian, he confessed his love to her in high school in a small cafe.

She was ecstatic of course happy that they both shared the same feelings, but she did have doubts of how it would work out in the future.

And look at it now….

Standing up from her chair, she blew out the candles since they were going to be covered by wax anyways, and walked into 'their' room or more like 'her' room since he was barely home.

She then took a deep breath and had her mind set on one thought now; she was leaving him.

She went through her closet to throw some clothes in a white duffle bag to last her a week, she also packed her laptop in which she knows it wouldn't be traced, and her beloved violin that held a lot of memories for her. Of course some cash from their safe so she would have stable living.

She then set the wedding ring on top of the nightstand, marking that it was over.

'I guess that's all I need,' she looked over her stuff once to see if there was anything else she needed.

'I should call him so he wouldn't think I was taken by an enemy famiglia,' she thought as she walked over to the phone and dialed the Vongolia HQ.

"Hello? Reiri? What do you want?" Gokudera was the one who answered the phone.

"Hey Hayato," she greeted casually. "Can I talk to my husband really quick?

"He forgot didn't he?" the storm guardian sighed with irritation. "Even though I reminded him earlier."

He knew how the moon guardian was feeling when he was seeing how his boss was neglecting Reiri.

He tried to tell the Decimo, but Tsuna always brushed it off saying, "She'll understand."

"No, it's okay," she tried to reassure him. "I just need to talk to him really quick."

"Of course," Gokudera hesitate for a second, but decided to forward the call.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Gokudera muttered as he placed the phone back on the receiver, and he didn't need any hyper intuition for that.

"Hello?" Tsuna picked up the phone when it rang once.

"Hi Tsu-chan," Reiri's voice greeted him as his face broke out into a smile.

"Ah Rei-chan what is it?" Tsuna asked, though his hyper intuition was nagging at him that something huge will happen.

"How long has it been since we've gone out together Tsuna?" she asked.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Tsuna felt kinda bad since it really has been a while. "Though my love for you never dies."

"I see," Reiri gripped onto the phone tighter. "I'm tired of this Tsuna, I really am. I tried to make it work, but it's all for nothing."

"W-What do you mean Reiri?" Tsuna eyes widened seeing where this is going, and stood up from his desk.

"What I mean is… I'm leaving Tsunayoshi," even though tears were falling, her voice was still firm. "Don't even bother to try to find me, because you know I could hide in the shadows. I'm sorry my once love, but I'll be going," she placed the phone down on the receiver and took her stuff in her hands.

"All I regret is that I tried to pick up the shattered pieces of this relationship, and failed to piece it back together," she gave one last look at the wedding ring that gleamed, and sank herself into the shadows to be transported somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Back at the the HQ, Tsuna had his face in his hands.<p>

He just lost the love of his life after all, anyone would be in the same state as he's in.

"You've messed up pretty badly Dame-Tsuna," the adult version of Reborn walked into the room.

Knowing Reborn, the number one hitman, he probably heard everything.

"How are you going to find her?" Reborn asked. "It'll be very difficult to find her because knowing her, she'll hop back into the shadows rendering us useless to know where her destination is next."

Turning his chair to face to the window of his office, he was watching rain falling down from the sky signaling his sadness. "I'll find her anyways Reborn, whatever it'll take."

"Don't expect her to come back willingly then," Reborn tilt his fedora and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Entering her eighth month of pregnancy, it was getting more and more difficult for Reiri to escape the hands of her fellow guardians who were sent out to search for her when Tsuna had made the time for them to do so.<p>

"Ah, almost got caught by Hibari," she huffed as she entered the room of the hotel she rented in France.

"Just a bit more and you would have been captured huh Reiri?" she jumped and turned around to see the sun acrobaleno standing at her doorway.

'Dammit, I don't have the energy to escape from Reborn,' she cursed in her head.

"Don't worry about that Reiri," Reborn smirked when he read her mind. "I already told Dame-Tsuna that I wasn't going to help him."

"W-why?" Reiri's eyes widened.

"Because, this is a lesson he needs to learn," Reborn shrugged his shoulders. "Besides there is someone who is willing to help you."

Reborn side-stepped out of the way so that Yuni walked in the room with ease.

"Onee-chan!~" Yuni hugged the moon guardian.

"Yuni? What are you doing here?"

"To help you of course Onee-chan!~" Yuni smiled. "You can come over to our home and stay there to take care of your child!~"

"A-Are you sure?" Reiri felt relieved.

"Yep, come on. Ganma is waiting outside with the car," Yuni pulled her along., while Reborn grabbed Reiri's luggage.

"Also after 4 months, I'll inform Tsuna that you joined the Gilgo Nero Famiglia," Reborn tilted his fedora when both Yuni and Reiri entered the car. "But I'll tell them to back away from you okay?"

"Arigato Reborn," Reiri looked at him with a very grateful smile.

"It's nothing for the princepessa de tutee," Reborn smirked and said goodbye as the car was leaving the vicinity.

"Can I feel the baby Onee-chan?" Yuni jumped in her seat.

"Of course Yuni-chan," Reiri chuckled as the sky acrobaleno squealed and placed her hand upon the swollen tummy.

"Ah! It kicked!" Yuni jumped.

"Yuni-sama please refrain yourself from jumping in the car," Ganma chuckled.

"Hai," Yuni pouted.

"So how are you Gamna?" Reiri asked. They were good friends since Reiri helped raised Yuni when she was a little baby till she became the boss of the famiglia.

"The famiglia is doing fine," Ganma shrugged. "Though everyone still misses you when you left."

* * *

><p>Four months later….<p>

It has been quiet in the Vongolia headquarters ever since Reiri left them.

Gokudera knew this was going to happen, but stayed quiet since there's nothing he could do.

Yamamoto's smile had been forced now since he's been trying to lift everybody's spirits, but no avail.

Lambo was crying the first months that she disappeared demanding where she was since she always played with him when everyone else was busy, but stopped since he had no more tears to shed.

Hibari was as stoic as ever, but was pissed that his sparring partner was gone.

Mukuro and Chrome were both angry that their 'sister' disappeared from them, and were the ones who tried the hardest in finding the moon guardian.

Ryohei was sad, but tries to get everyone happy with his undying stamina.

"All of the guardians and Tsuna report to the meeting room at once," Reborn's voice rang through the speakers that where placed everywhere at the Vongolia Mansion. "I have important news for you all."

Of course not going against the sun acrobaleno, the guardians walked into the meeting room one by one.

"Reborn what's the meaning of this?" Tsuna asked.

"This meeting regards the missing of your moon guardian," Reborn smirked.

"Kufufu~ I thought you were not allowing your services in this matter acrobaleno," Mukuro narrowed his eyes, telling Reborn that he better not be joking about this.

"Ah, but due to some special circumstances regarding Reiri, you all needed to be away from her," Reborn's tone turned serious.

"Did something happen to her Reborn?" Tsuna demanded.

"No, but I'll only tell you this. She's been staying with the Gilgo Nero Famaglia for the past four months," with those words leaving Reborn's mouth, everyone darted out of the room to go to where the moon guardian is. "Sheesh, not even a second and they bolted out."

* * *

><p>At the Gilgo Nero mansion, Reiri was in the garden with Yuni, Byakuran and her two month old baby boy, Tsukiyomi, having a relaxing tea party. Tsukiyomi turned out to have silver hair like Reiri, but has the facial features of his dad having the large honey brown doe eyes.<p>

"Aw does Tsu-chan want a marshmallow?" Byakuran cooed in front of the baby who was smiling at his 'uncle's' antics.

"You know he's not suppose to have sugar so early Byakuran," Reiri childed softly. Over the months without Tsuna, Reiri had became more relaxed and motherly then her reckless and tempered behavior before. Maybe the saying of having a child in your life really changes you applied to her too.

"But he'll grow strong like me if he eats marshmallows at an early age!" Byakuran pouted.

"No," Reiri gave him a deadpanned look.

"M-Mama," Reiri looked over her shoulder to see her adoptive seven year old daughter, Julius walked over to her with her hands behind her back. When Reiri came back to the Gilgo Nero Famiglia, Yuni told her of an orphan named Julius whose parents had died in a mafia mission. Understanding the pain of being an orphan, Reiri took the honor of taking Julius into her little new family. At first, Julius was distance towards the moon guardian, but with little talks and some quality time with her new mom, her frozen heart was beating with life again.

"Hello Julius," Reiri kissed her adoptive daughter on her cheek when the lavender-haired girl walked over to her. "How was your day?"

"I-I like it," Julius had a stuttering problem, but Reiri and Yuni thought it was cute. "I g-got to p-lay with Sercio and A-Aisier."

"Julius-chan, do you wanna eat some marshmallows with your uncle?" Byakuran took the little girl into his arms.

"H-Hai Oji-san," Julius smiled. Unfortunately for Reiri, Julius was a sugar addict like a certain marshmallow boss.

"Hey," Ganma ran up to the three sitting down. "The Vongolia are here demanding to see you Reiri. Should we let them in?"

"Reborn did say he was going to tell them," Reiri shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Okay," Ganma nodded his head and went back to the mansion.

"Are you sure about this Rei-chan?" Byakuran sang.

"Don't worry Byakuran-san," Yuni placed a hand on Reiri's. "If they do anything, we'll take care of it right?"

"Of course Yuni-chan," Byakuran sang.

"Love you both too," Reiri smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

"Goo…" Tsukiyomi demanded attention from his mommy as he slightly tugged on his mommy's long silver hair.

"You get to see your Papa for the first time Tsu-kun, Juli-chan," Reiri lightly bounced the baby on her knee. "Aren't you happy?"

"Goo~" Tsukiyomi's face broke out into a smile.

"We g-get to meet P-Papa?" Julius jumped in Byakuran's lap. "But isn't Mama m-mad at Papa?"

"Shh Juli-chan," Byakuran hushed as the Vongolia were approaching them with Ganma with them. "They're coming."

"Hello Decimo," Yuni stood up from her chair and bowed in greeting. "It's been a while."

"Hello Yuni," Tsuna greeted back before laying his eyes on his wife, or ex-wife, well whatever. He was happy to see Reiri well, and to him it seemed like Reiri's looks were more matured.

Instead of exchanging words, Reiri nodded her head towards them without a word and went back to playing with Tsukiyomi.

"Hello Tsunayoshi," Byakuran stood up from his chair and placed Julius near her Mama. "How are you?"

"I've had better days," Tsuna sighed. "How are you Reiri?"

"Come everyone," Yuni ushered the other guardians, Byakuran, and Ganma. "I think they should talk to each other alone."

Complying to the sky acrobaleno's wishes, they all headed into the house, while Julius, Tsukiyomi, Reiri, and Tsuna were all seated at the tea table.

"I've been better staying here," Reiri answered as she was sipping her earl grey tea. "Better than you have treated me back at the HQ."

Tsuna couldn't help but wince at his lover's harsh words.

"Reiri, I'm sor-"

"Don't say sorry to me Tsunayoshi," Reiri held up her hand before he began to apologize. "I tried to fix our relationship, but you kept on smashing it more into pieces, and you not being there for our anniversary date was the last straw. Especially about the news I was about to tell you."

"W-What news?" he asked.

"….This child here Tsunayoshi, is ours," Reiri cradled the future unidecimo closer to her.

Tsuna's eyes widened processing the information before him. He felt like an utter idiot. Seeing the baby was only two months, and calculating the time she left, and when their son was born, she was three months pregnant before she left, and he missed the news.

Tsuna getting up from his chair, and kneeling down to his wife, wrapping an arm around her, he was muttering apologies over and over. Tears came down his eyes as he held his lover in a vice grip, sorry that he wasn't there for her when she was dealing with the pregnancy, sorry that he wasn't there for her when his own son was being born. He was a true fool for neglecting his wife like that.

The air was filled with silence after the thousand apologies that Tsuna was telling her, while his head was laying on her lap and his grip still on her.

"M-Mama?" Julius's voice broke the silence. "Shouldn't you give P-Papa another chance?"

Oh wow, she's now calling him Papa.

Tsuna gave her a questioning gaze on who the young child is.

"She's my adoptive daughter that I took in," Reiri explained.

"H-Hello Papa," Julius gave her new dad a toothy grin.

Tsuna couldn't help but take the little girl into his arms.

"She's adorable," Tsuna smiled.

"M-Mama, give Papa a-a second chance," Julius repeated. "You to-told me that i-it's not good to hold a grudge."

"I swear upon my heart and soul Reiri, my love, my life," Tsuna kneeled before his lover in a proposal way and held her hand in his own. "I will protect you and our children, and will spend time together as a family. All four of us."

"And I swear upon my heart and soul, that if you break your promise again," Reiri leaned closely to his face. "I will make you experience the pain of child birth," and sealed it with a kiss….


	3. Chapter 3: Hibari

**Author's Note: **

**Sync: Hiya minna!~ I'm still alive and kicking muwahahahahah. I'm so happy that people are putting this on their favorites and alerts, and even putting me as their favortie atuhor! I'm really happy I really am! I'm sorry for the long wait for Hibari's. I was having a writer's block in the middle of this. I'm really dorry if you don't like this! But I hope you do. Also review what person you want from KHR to be next out of these three: Byakuran, Enma, or Belphegor!~ Happy reading and don't forget to review! It makes smile and upload faster!~ Bye Bii~~**

"F-Finally," I let out a deep breath as I escaped the clutches of my ex-boyfriend Hibari Kyouya. Though, not without a struggle.

Now I'm starting to question why I fell for the boy in the first place. The reason of why I feel for him in the first place was because he was a strong fighter. Yeah, I may fighting crazy like him, but I know my limits and he doesn't.

I wonder what happened to his romantic side when we dated. He used to take me on a stroll at the beach at night since he didn't like crowding. We used to feed both Hibird and Roll together which was quite cute to do, cause I got to see Kyouya's first smile. I remember that I asked him why he chose really uncreative names for his pets, and he just gave me a tonfa to my head.

Ever since he confe- no, more like demanded me to date him, he's gotten too protective and quite possessive.

He's even beaten up every guy that I've talked to outside the Vongolia Family, since he thought they were being too close. The only reason why he doesn't touch any of the guardians is because the guys know well enough not to provoke the raging prefect.

He wouldn't let me out of the house, unless I have a mission or going to the Vongolia Mansion. He always has to be by my side when I'm either shopping for clothes or even for flipping groceries. You wanna know what he said to this when I asked him?

"Those hebivore will take away what's mine," are his exact words. Sure that was cute at first, but I'm a Vongolia guardian for flipping sakes! I can damn well take care of myself! But will he listen? Hell no.

After teleporting through the shadows, I arrived at the Vongolia Mansion to see Reborn and Tsuna there by the open front door.

"It's a miracle that you've dumped him, and made it out alive," Reborn remarked looking at my battered self.

"Eh, it was tough since he had those damn handcuffs," I rubbed my wrists.

"Oh? Bondage much?" Reborn smirked when my face flared.

"It's not like that," I muttered.

"We need to tend to your injuries Jiyoka-chan!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed.

"Well I just got five broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a bruised face," I shrugged. "It's not much Bossu."

"Hie! Hibari-san hurt you that badly?" Tsuna shireked. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"But Boss-"

"No but," his tone was final, seeing his eyes flared into his HDWM. "You will go to the hospital and stay there till you get better. I won't let Hibari-san visit you okay?"

"Yes Bossu," I smiled. This is one of the reasons why I follow my boss. He's kind, and very protective of his family.

It's been a couple of months since I broke up with Hibari, and it's STILL hell. After the day I broke up with Hibari, Tsunayoshi and Reborn helped me avoid Hibari's wrath, in which he bit anyone he saw in a 10 feet radius, by telling every one that I was at a mission, and not in a hospital for a while. Yep, the injuries from Hibari were that bad, and I didn't have a strong body to begin with also. I came back from the hospital and started to attend to the meetings again to see Hibari's stare always on me, and has been occuring still to this day. Out of kindness, Tsuna has been issuing me with missions that did not involve the cloud guardian at all which was a reliever on my part.

"Itai," I accidently burned my finger from the stove. I looked at my bandaged hands and arms that I've gotten from battles larely. I don't know why, but I felt less attached to battles than I have before. Which kinda scares me, because I love battles like I love sweets.

"Jiyoka-chan?" I heard the front door open, and came in Kyoko and Haru.

"What are you cooking desu?" Haru looked at the table to see many Japanese style dishes and desserts. "Wow! You made alot desu!"

"I-I did?" I looked at the table to see that I did.

"Jiyoka-chan! You burned your finger! Let's get that treated," Kyoko made me let go of the pot filled with miso soup, and lead me down onto a chair.

"Haru found the first aid box desu!" Haru carried the said white box.

"Arigato," I mumbled as Kyoko started to treat my finger.

"What's wrong Jiyoka-chan? We all know you've been getting injuried more than normal," Kyoko asked with worry evident.

"I don't know," I looked down.

"Well, Kyoko-chan and Haru thinks it's because you broke up with Hibari-san," Haru proposed.

I looked at her with wide eyes to realize that I've probably really missed that sadistic bastard. I missed all the tea ceremonies we would do together, I miss all the moments where he should me only his smile, I missed all the times that he would compliment the cooking I would do for him. I really do miss him.

"I hate love," I mumbled, and started crying in Kyoko's lap with Haru patting my back.

Why do I have to miss him?

Why does he have to affect me this much?

Why can't love be easy?

Kyoko and Haru left seeing as I felt much better from our girl talk and our major fest. Feeling a presence here since Kyoko and Haru arrived, I decided to continue washing the dishes, seeing if that person will make a move.

After putting the last plate up in the pantry, I was being held against someone in their vice-like grip. This smell of green tea and sakuras. It can only belong to him. Couple of minutes went by as we both didn't make a move, so I decided to initiate the conversation.

"So why are you here?" I asked him.

"To see you, you damn Omnivore," Hibari's hot breath hissed in my ear.

"But we have no reason of seeing each other anymore, since we broke up Hibari-san," I sighed.  
>"Call me Kyouya like you used to," Hibari's grip became tighter.<p>

"Will you not be too overprotective like before?" I'm offering him a second chance.

"You're mine though," he started to argue.

"Well you get to be surround by pretty girls during parties," I turned around and frowned when I see a smirk on his face.

"I'll bite the person to death if they touch you then," Hibari grunted.

"And I'll do the same to you if you get out of hand," I gave him a peck on his lips. "Because you're my skylark~"

"I'll bite you to death to remind you who's in control," Hibari swooped my legs, and carried me to the bedroom for his 'lessons.'


End file.
